1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool for operating on components of inline skates and to an assembly enabling the tool to be carried on the person of the skater yet be readily yielded for use whenever appropriate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, inline skating has become a sport of vast proportions. Skates are subjected to wear and tear as a result of normal usage and their users often take them long distances from a home location. As a result, it is often necessary to perform routine adjustments on the skates at locations distant from home and access to tools. As a result, it would be highly desirable for the user to have on his or her person a lightweight tool which is readily accessible and capable of making ordinary adjustments to the inline skates.
Typical of the prior art in this regard are the disclosures of various configurations of screwdrivers and wrenches in the U.S. Pat. No. D49,037 issued to Parsons on May 9, 1916, U.S. Pat. No. 872,048 issued to Broad on Nov. 26, 1907, U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,542 issued to Bellows on Jan. 11, 1916, U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,184 issued to Smith on Jan. 16, 1923, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,770 issued to Goldberg on Dec. 30, 1986. In the Goldberg disclosure, a key ring is included for broadening the capability of that device.
The following U.S. patents disclose miniaturized tools for operating on recreational footgear: U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,993 issued to Gamble on Mar. 19, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,736 issued to Brawner et al. on Oct. 4, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,633 issued to Hill, Jr. On Dec. 21, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,811 issued to Chi on Nov. 22, 1994. Gamble discloses accessory tools which are installed directly on a skier's boot; Brawner et al. disclose a tool kit for a skateboard which is intended to be entrained on the belt of the skateboarder, and the tools of Hill, Jr. And Chi both relate to operations to be performed on inline roller skates.
The following U.S. patents disclose various combinations of rings, straps and the like attached to items such as keys, watches, and the like: U.S. Pat. No. D59,025 issued to McCullough on Sep. 13, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,232 issued to Mosher on Sep. 14, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,511 issued to Goldhaft on Apr. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,434 issued to Drake on Dec. 22, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,867 issued to Schwemberger on Dec. 25, 1984. In the instances, at least, of Mosher, Drake, and Schwemberger, the rings, straps, and the like are releasably attachable to the person or clothing of the user.
It was in light of the foregoing that the present invention was conceived and is now hereby reduced to practice.